villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stygyro
Stygyro is a supervillain from Marvel comics and an enemy of Doctor Strange. Biography Stygyro's exact origins are unknown. He is apparently a sorcerer from ancient Atlantis, before the Great Cataclysm caused it to sink beneath the sea. This makes him at least 20, 000 years old. In celebration of the USA's bicentennial, Dr. Strange brought Clea back in time to 1618 to observe the origins of the USA. They met with Sir Francis Bacon, who was a part of a league of mystics and scholars at the time. After receiving an original copy of Bacon's "New Atlantis," Strange and Clea were beset by a group of attackers under the control of Stygyro, who referred to Strange as a thorn in his side. Stygyro and his agents overpowered Strange and Clea, but fled when Bacon arrived—taking the copy of "New Atlantis" with him. Bacon, however, claimed that he had intended the original, full copy to be stolen, so that it could exist in mystery, to fan interest in its philosophies. Bacon was in charge of choosing the Britons who settled in the New World...which became America. Doc and Clea traveled forward to March, 1775, where they met with Ben Franklin, who was also a part of a group of similar mystics/scholars. They accompanied Ben on his journey to America. Their ship was assaulted by an immense sea serpent under Stygyro's control, and then Stygyro created a hole in the ocean down to its floor. Strange traveled to the bottom of the ocean and confronted Stygyro, in what appeared to be the ruins of ancient Atlantis (not the modern cities of the Homo mermani). Stygyro took possession of the sea serpent and attacked Strange, who fought him off, allowing the ship to complete its journey to America. (Doc19)-Stygyro impersonated Ben Franklin who claimed to be having an affair with Clea. Strange recognized the deception and forced Stygyro to reveal himself. Stygyro used his power to cause massive upheavals to destroy an American village, and then abducted Clea. Strange reversed the course of time to save the village, and recovered Clea. Under unknown circumstances Stygyro became allied with a group of sorcerers from various time periods, known as the Creators. The Creators, backed by the power of the In-Betweener, temporarily took over the Universe by transforming themselves into stars, and forcing the real stars into human form. Dr. Strange sought the Cosmic Wheel of Change of the Creators in an effort to correct the changes caused by the Creators. The Wheel was guarded by Stygyro, who now possessed the full power of a star, and sought vengeance on Strange for his previous defeats. Stygyro easily overpowered Strange and prepared to slay him, but Strange managed to alter the course of time around Stygyro's stellar body, causing it to progress to its end stage, where it exploded in supernova fashion, before collapsing into a black hole. Strange magically shielded himself from these events. Strange then moved Stygyro's inert form onto the Wheel of Change, and the black hole's gravity caused it to merge with the Wheel, trapping him. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Male Category:Supervillains